Hunters sometimes use tree stands to position themselves to observe a wider area in which game animals, such as deer, might appear. A tree stand is a platform which is temporarily mounted on a tree trunk to support a hunter, photographer, or other wildlife observer at an elevated position to see the animals without being seen or otherwise detected. Tree stands are often used in combination with camouflaged clothing to further obscure the observer.
Another device often employed is a blind structure to conceal the hunter from the game. Blinds are usually formed of a fabric which is camouflaged with colors and patterns to blend in with the surroundings. The blind fabric is stretched on some kind of a framework, which may be as simple as several spaced apart rods or poles penetrated into the ground. Other configurations of blinds are well known. Blind structures are sometimes used on tree stands to give the hunter the advantage of an elevated viewpoint along with more complete concealment.
A tree stand must be sturdy enough to safely support the weight of the hunter, while its mounting structure must reliably mount the stand on a tree trunk, preferably without damaging the tree. A characteristic which is very desirable is lightness of weight. Hunting is often pursued in areas remote from roads or even trails accessible by vehicles. Thus, a tree stand must often be packed in and packed out. Adding a blind structure increases the weight which must be carried. Another characteristic of both tree stands and blinds is ease of setup and takedown, since these activities may occur in times of diminished light.